Jobs
Jobs are the main source of power for the inhabitants of Terania. They provide powerful skills every five levels that are not multiples of twenty-five and attributes related to the job in question every level. Jobs start easy to level up but become exponentially harder to level as they get higher. Every individual has a certain capacity for the amount of jobs they can posses at one time. For enlightened you have beastkin with six slots, dwarfs and gnomes have seven, elves can have eight, and humans can have up to ten, however it varies from person to person. Monsters can have more depending on their species with at least one individual being on record as having thirteen different jobs. Additionally, a rank up will always grant the individual ranking up at least one additional slot. When an enlightened job reaches level 100 or a monsters jobs in the same category add up to one hundred levels the individual is grant a powerful ultimate skill. An ultimate skill is all but unique and are extremely powerful, allowing a user to shift the course of a battle single handedly. The ultimate skill received is believed to based on the choices the user made while leveling up the jobs that gave the user that skill. Enlightened Jobs The following list of enlightened Jobs was written by Exterminatus. Combat Jobs Fighter* - melee combatants whose sole focus is putting things in the ground * Warrior - trains body and physical endurance ** Destroyer** - two-handed weapon fighter with a STR focus ** Protector - shield bearer with a balance of offence and defence ** Vitalizer - heavy defense and END focus with self-healing abilities * Berserker - trains spirit, harnesses rage as weapon ** Bloodbather - becomes more powerful with HP lost ** Exterminator - specialized for fighting swarms of monsters ** War Crier - uses voice to empower allies and demoralize enemies * Armsmaster - proficient in all forms of armed combat ** Battle-chanter - give weapons temporary magical effects or amplify existing ones ** Gearcaller - conjure short-lived equipment on demand ** Outfitter - relies on the Rearm Skill and rapidly changing gear mid-combat * Blade Dancer - agile movement, precise strikes, invoking magic through motion ** Aficionado - entirely devoted to the Deadly Dances ** Dervish - dual-wielding specialist ** Sand Spider - AGI-focused knife combat Scout* - agile combatants that value guile and dirty fighting over valor * Rogue - stealth, misdirection, fast strikes, throwable weapons ** Assassin - aims at weak points for massive damage ** Scrapper - a persistent fighter with a focus on rapid strikes ** Thief - an expert in all manner of dirty tricks, both in and out of combat * Ranger - archery, mobility, tracking ** Hunter - at home in the wild, with a focus on stealth, mobility, and traps ** Sniper - devoted to the bow and abuses the fact that it outranges most magic ** Raider - close-range fighter, similar to a Scrapper Rogue * Spy - deception, infiltration, speechcraft ** Ghost - a silent shadow that slips in and out of secure locations unnoticed ** Infiltrator - uses disguises, stealth, persuasion and other techniques to hide in plain sight ** Saboteur - remote disruption of magic and other means of mystic sabotage Believer* - those who serve the gods both on and off the field of battle * Monk - harnesses divine connection as ki, fortifying mind and body ** Guru - strength through meditation, prayer, and wisdom ** Spiritualist - weaves magic with ki for both ranged damage and healing ** Striker - offense-focused fighting techniques * Paladin - protects the faithful, punishes the wicked ** Crusader - similar to Destroyer Warriors, but with a holy flavor ** Defender - similar to Protector Warriors, but with a holy flavor ** Templar - a knight that leads and inspires through faith and devotion * Priest - stokes the people’s faith, powerful support magic ** Cleric - wields potent healing, shielding, and cleansing magic ** Preacher - embodies the more peaceful side of religion ** Zealot - offensive support in the shape of buffs and damaging spells Naturalist* - those who harness the harsh wilderness civilization failed to conquer * Druid - uses ‘life’ magic to either heal, cleanse, poison or corrode ** Beastshifter - a powerful close-quarters combatant that takes on the forms of various feral beasts ** Forester - wields water, earth and plant magic in a supporting role ** Venomancer - a specialist on poisons, diseases and acids, both magical and not * Shaman - uses physical mediums to invoke earthquakes, storms, and various elemental attacks and buffs ** Binder - imbues self and allies with powerful and versatile boons ** Skycaller - specializes in the devastating power of lightning in various forms ** Windspeaker - communes with the natural world and commands various elementals * Monster Tamer - control magical beasts, tapping into their natural strength to bolster their own ** Breeder - raise monsters in captivity, favors quantity over quality ** Trainer - focuses on one to three especially powerful monsters ** Wrangler - borrows power from tamed monsters to produce various bonuses Arcanist* - the raw, unbridled power of mana given form * Necromancer - use of undead fortified through scourge magic, often use curse magic ** Bonewarder - engages in direct combat with various weapons of conjured bone ** Corpsewalker - creates high-class undead not normally available ** Defiler - specializes in diseases, curses and other maladies * Psionic - uses telekinetic and telepathic mental abilities, excellent defense vs magic ** Manipulator - uses a specialized form of telekinesis to bend magic itself to one’s will ** Scrambler - devastating psychic attacks that can confuse, injure, cripple, or kill ** Psychic - a branch of divination magic based on raw emotion * Warlock - devastating eldritch and/or demonic powers, darkness-attuned magic ** Demonologist - a specialist on all things Beyond ** Desolator - a magical bombardment specialist; man-shaped artillery ** Suppressor - dominates foes through a mix of mind and blood magics * Wizard - balanced use of offensive and defensive magic, space manipulation expert ** Fundamentalist - practice a strict discipline of the mind in order to optimize existing magical prowess ** Librarian - possesses knowledge of a stupidly wide variety of Spells ** Warper - make reality question its own existence Elementalist* - a fusion of natural and arcane magics to bring a single primordial element to life * Pyromancer - uses fire magic for offense and utility, conjures fiery constructs ** Arsonist - centered around inflicting various damage-over-time effects and manipulating fire in general ** Catalyst - become the living embodiment of fire ** Kindler - flame-based support magic and fiery constructs * Cryomancer - uses ice magic for offense and defense, conjures icy constructs ** Freezer - focuses on ice magic as a method of restraint and incapacitation ** Catalyst - become the living embodiment of ice ** Molder - creating various things out of ice * Hydromancer - uses water magic for support and defense, conjures water constructs ** Bender - manipulate water in the environment and breathe life into it ** Catalyst - become the living embodiment of water ** Mixer - combine water with other elements to produce new effects * Stonesinger - uses earth magic and vibrations, conjures earthen constructs ** Douser - a form of divination magic that utilizes vibrations ** Duster - employs various types of magic sand ** Magnetizer - figuring out how magnets work * Lightbinder - uses light magic for support and scrying, conjures light constructs ** Amplifier - empowers self and allies by boosting various Attributes ** Catalyst - become the living embodiment of light ** Forger - creating constructs out of solid light, also illusions *These are ancient Jobs that have been abandoned as civilization progressed and refined them into more specialized and powerful occupations **These are terms created by adventurers to describe certain archetypes within the Job depending on Skill choice. They are not recognized as a separate thing within the Status. Artisan Jobs Alchemist - Mixes mana-touched herbs, minerals and monster bits to create potions and elixirs * Occult Alchemist - the ‘freaky’ side of alchemy, employs borderline heretical practices * Magichem Alchemist - focused on creating the most potent of consumables * Lifebinder Alchemist - permanent or temporary body modification and enhancement Artificer - Gadgets, Gizmos and Grenades * Arclight Artificer - electrical devices with both domestic and military applications * Automata Artificer - mechanized dolls and automated factories * Flamespitter Artificer - explosives, engines, rockets Artist - self expression through a visual medium * Architect - masons that build everything from cathedrals to houses to wells and fences * Painter - a master of the brush, be it on canvas, murals or people * Sculptor - creates sculptures using both mundane and magical methods and materials Bard - self expression through the power of language * Thespian Bard - inspiring and delighting the masses through acting, dancing, and oration * Wordsmith Bard - written works meant to enlighten the mind and entertain the soul * Songmaster Bard - uses music and song to convey raw emotion Blacksmith - shaping the gifts of the earth into gear that both protects and ends life * Weaponsmith - devastating weapons that may or may not have a mind of their own * Armorsmith - protective gear of the highest order * Jewelsmith - staves, wands, high-class jewelry/trinkets Enchanter - imbuing mundane objects and items with magic * Equilibrium Enchanter - powerful passive bonuses to gear, large-scale enchantments * Spellbinder Enchanter - conditional or triggerable enchantments, creation of magic tools Gatherer - harvests raw materials from a variety of sources (minerals, plants, animals etc) * Carver - harvesting high-grade materials from exotic trees, stones and monsters * Miner - finding precious ores and gems, then digging them out * Mariner - sailors and fishermen * Farmer - tending the soil, growing all manner of fruit, vegetables, spices and herbs Laborer - performs menial labor requiring little to no skill or ability, the lowest class Artisan Job * Carpenter - shapes timber into furniture, tools, wagons and ships * Merchant - a trader exchanging goods and services for coin * Tailor - spinning fiber into thread, thread into fabric, fabric into clothes Scribe - gathering and recording information, analyzing objects and people * Administrative - high-class scribe duties, like magical contracts or job removal Monster Jobs Mimic Doppelganger Metal Golem War Golem Harpy GriffinCategory:Exterminatus Category:Job Category:Martial Job Category:Divine Job Category:Caster Job